


Our History

by susanacllway



Category: Addicted Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie, Calloway Sisters - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie, Like Us Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanacllway/pseuds/susanacllway
Summary: Random scenes about the Addicted Kids and their parents!





	1. Charlie reads ''Animal Farm'' with Eliot.

Charlie Cobalt – 11 years, 7 months.

Eliot Cobalt – 9 years, 11 months

**COBALT STATE, Philly. **

_Charlie Cobalt_

‘’Go upstairs ad brush your teeth.’’ Mom says, distracting Beckett and me from the flower that our little brother Ben is drawing on Jane’s hand. Mom makes a face at the marker on her hand, though Jane seems to be too focused on her new Emily Brontë’s book to notice the mess Ben is doing. Jane doesn’t raise her eyes from the book. I can tell it’s brand new because the covers look perfect, the pages are white and she holds it like Dad taught us so the back of the book doesn’t crinkle.

‘’Charlie. Beckett. Now.’’ Beckett stands up. I do it next, moving my eyes from Ben, dinosaurs onesie and pink marker in hand, to Mom. She still wears her work suit and heels, but she has tied her hair on a loose pony atop of her head. Beckett smiles at her on our way to the stairs, but I don’t, because she knows we know we have to brush our teeth before bed. I hate when adults treat me like a kid. I am not a kid.

‘’Will you come to my practice tomorrow?’’ His practice starts at 5 pm, which means we’ll be home at 8 pm. Which means I have thirthy minutes to do my homework before dinner. ‘’Sure.’’ I nod. He wants me there, and I would be wherever he needs me. I never wanted to leave him, but I had to skip two grades and there is no sigle day I don’t miss him in class. At least I’m close to Maximoff and we don’t have to put up with all the childish comments our classmates whispers at us. Not that I ever cared about them. But I know Moffy does.

On our way to the bathroom, I hear something inside Eliot’s room. Some sniffing, maybe sobs. Beckett and I brush our teeth in silence, because I know he’s mentally counting all the toothbrush strokes and the seconds needed for each mouth area. This time, I’m a little bit faster than usual, though I wait for Beckett.

‘’Are you going to bed?’’ He asks after rinsing his mouth for the fourth time. There’s one left.

‘’No. I am going to finish some homework.’’ He nods, drying his mouth.

He hangs the towel from the bar and after he makes sure the edges are even, we exit the bathroom.

‘’Good night, Charlie.’’ He smiles. I can’t help but smile back. He’s the only one that can draw a smile from my face that easily.

‘’Good night, Beck.’’ He closes his bedroom door and I go straight to Eliot’s room. I knock twice.

‘’Peux-je passer?’’ _May I come in?_

I get a sob for an answer. I turn the knob, opening the door but not pushing. ‘’Eliot, I know you’re crying. I want to help.’’ _Please, let_ me _help for once._

‘’Entrez.’’ _Come in._

I push the door and I see Eliot on his bed, with his white iPad on his lap and his eyes red from tears and rubs. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

‘’I can’t read this.’’ I sit next to him, looking at the book he’s trying to read. Animal Farm, by George Orwell. I recall I spoke to Dad about the book a few nights ago.

‘’Why are you reading it?’’

Eliot shrugs, blocking the iPad. ‘’You said it was good.’’

‘’I did.’’

‘’I just wanted to know what’s it about. But the letters keep moving.’’ He sobs, covering his eyes.

‘’Have you tried to make the letters bigger?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Then maybe you’re too tired to read right now.’’

He shakes his head. ‘’I’m just useless to read.’’

He’s dyslexic. He struggles a lot since he was little and all of his classmates started to read. Even here at home. We are always reading. Our house is full of books. And he tries hard to be like us.

‘’Eliot, the fact that you can’t read as fast as other people doesn’t make you are useless. You can read. You just need more time.’’

‘’More time? When I have to read out loud in class, I don’t get time. I get laughs and mocks.’’

‘’You are the king of mockery.’’

‘’I mean no harm.’’

I look at him, his cheeks wet with new tears. ‘’Unlock the iPad.’’

He rubs his thumb over the button and the book opens again. The letter so big it that just 5 lines per page are showing.

‘’Try.’’

He looks at me, frowning. His big blue eyes are so red I am sure he needs to rub them again. He looks at the screen, the bright too high even for me. He blinks twice, and a tear drops to the screen. He raises his hand but I’m faster, drying it with my thumb. I touch the screen, lowering the bright and using the night mode.

‘’Better?’’

‘’I think so…’’ He nods.

‘’Do you want to try now?’’

‘’Okay.’’ He clears his throat, like he’s getting ready for singing one of his soliloquies. ‘’Mr… Jones, of the Ma… Manor Farm…’’

I let him continue. He manages to read two pages in the time I would have probably finished the chapter.

‘’… he would say that he saw nothing to laugh at. Ne… Ne… N…’’

‘’Nevertheless.’’

He presses his lips, his eyes shining with tears again. I put my left arm over his shoulders and continue reading right where he stopped.

‘’Nevertheless, without openly admitting it, he was devoted to Boxer; the two of them usually spent their Sundays together in the small paddock beyond the orchard, grazing side by side and never speaking.’’ I stop when he rests his head on my shoulder, leaning into me. He likes when our Father reads to him, but I never thought he would like me to do it.

‘’Continue, Charlie.’’ He asks. So I do. And when I’m done with Chapter 1, I can tell he is sleepy.

‘’You should sleep, Eli.’’ He nods, blocking the iPad and putting it on his bedtable to charge, leaving it next to his skull lamp.

I get up from the bed and before he tucks himself under the comforter, I kiss his cheek, salty due to all the tears. ‘’There is nothing wrong with you, Eliot.’’

He nods. ‘’Good night, Charlie.’’

‘’Good night, Eli.’’ I turn off his light before closing the door.

‘’Charlie?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Would you read with me again? Tomorrow?’’

‘’Oui. Quand vous le voulez.’’ _Yes. Whenever you want._

‘’Merci, mon frère.’’ _Thank you, brother_.

I close the door. I think it’s the first time I actually believe someone thanks me from the bottom of their heart.


	2. Daisy comforts Winona after a nightmare

Winona Meadows – 7 years, 3 months.

Sullivan Meadows – 13 years, 4 months.

Daisy Calloway – 34 years, 4 months.

** MEADOWS COTTAGE, Philly. **

 

_Daisy Calloway_

I open my eyes to a big bright moon that bathes the room with its silver light. It still amazes me when I wake up in the middle of the night and it’s not due to a nightmare. Ryke is sleeping peacefully next to me, his naked body looking pale under the moonlight.

‘’Mom…’’

I realize that’s the thing that woke me up. I get up from the bed, grabbing Ryke’s t-shirt from the floor, right where I let it fell when we had sex that night. I can’t help but kissing his forehead before going out. I open Winona’s door and see she’s sitting on the bed, her cheeks wet from tears.

‘’What is it, little bunny?’’

I sit next to her, taking the comforter off her mouth. She hugs me, climbing onto my lap. I cross my legs and hug her close to my body.

‘’A bad dream…’’

I know those so well. My heart aches because I don’t want my girls to go through what I went. I don’t want them to be scared of anything in the world. But I know I can’t stop their nightmares, and the best thing I can do is what the man I love did for me: hug them and dry their tears until the fear is gone.

‘’It’s okay, my love. Do you want to tell me about it?’’ I whisper. She’s so little against my chest, I can’t help but think of the world where she doesn’t exist in, the world in where I don’t have the most selfless sister that sacrificed herself for me and Ryke to have our beautiful, little bundle of wildness and joy.

‘’There was… there was a big big monster… and you couldn’t help me… and Coconut did and she got hurt.’’ Nona sobs. I kiss the top of her head while she goes on, explaining how terrific the monster was. When she’s done, I can feel her shaking.

‘’Coconut is asleep on her bed… do you want us to check on her?’’

‘’Yes…’’

I get up, raising her in my arms. I go to the living room, where Coconut sleeps peacefully on her bed. She used to love sleeping with me and Ryke but since she’s getting old, she prefers to sleep on her own bed so we don’t bother her.

‘’Look at her…’’ I whisper. ‘’She looks pretty good to me.’’

Nona leans to her and I lower so she can touch her fur. Nona pets her softly and I kiss her cheek. ‘’See?’’

‘’And Sulli…’’

‘’Sulli is okay, too. And Dad. You can hug them big big big in the morning… but we have to sleep now, baby.’’ She nods, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I go back to her room and leave her on the mattress. She grabs the comforter and I tuck her in, then lay next to her.

‘’I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?’’

‘’No Mom don’t leave… if it comes back…’’

‘’If it comes back, you tell it that if he doesn’t leave you, I will make him!’’

She smiles. ‘’Mommy you’re so brave…’’

She touches my scar and kisses my cheek. She’s seen Sulli and Ryke do it, and she’s starting to do it as well. She once asked Lily why wasn’t she pretty like me, just because she doesn’t have a scar across her cheek. It took a lot of time from Ryke to explain her that her Aunt Lily was fucking beautiful, just as me, as her. That scars doesn’t mean you’re different, scars doesn’t mark your value.

‘’You’re brave too, my love.’’

‘’And Sul.’’

‘’Sul is so brave, yes.’’ She nods. I smile, kissing her temple.

I love that Sulli and Winona have that strong bond. The bond I never had with my sisters when I was a kid.

‘’What’s going on…’’ I look to the door and I see Sulli rubbing her eyes, wearing her _Mermaids are among humans_ sweatshirt.

‘’Sul, Sul… I’ve got a bad dream.’’

Sulli plops on the other side of the bed and tucks herself in.

‘’Oh, fuck.’’ Sul kisses Winona’s cheek. ‘’Do you want me to stay here with you?’’

‘’Yes please.’’

I smile and kiss both of their foreheads. ‘’This bed is too small for three, monkeys.’’

I get up, grabbing Winona’s giraffe plushie from the floor and tucking it inside the bed between both of my girls.

‘’Don’t be too wild without me.’’ I whisper.

Sulli smiles and kisses my cheek. I check on Nona for the last time and when I see she’s calmed down, I leave the room, leaving the door open. Back in my room, Ryke is awake and staring out of the window.

‘’Big silver moon awoke my wolf?’’ I climb onto the bed, kicking my long legs under the comforter. Ryke turns and hugs me, cuddling me to his chest.

‘’What the fuck happened?’’ He whispers before kissing my temple.

‘’A big monster…’’ He smiles, trailing a way of kisses until the corner of my mouth.

‘’Good thing their Mom is the best monster fighter…’’

‘’She learnt from the best.’’ I kiss his lips, thanking the Moon and the Sun for the family I can take care of.


End file.
